


Lets Jam!🎶🇫🇷

by KatyaDarlink



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Discord - Freeform, F/M, Have fun figuring out which is for which ship!, Identity Reveal, M/M, Texting, background Julerose - Freeform, chat fic, everyone is bi unless stated otherwise, groupchat, implied identity reveal, nonbinary adrien, transgirl juleka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaDarlink/pseuds/KatyaDarlink
Summary: Realizing that he wants to pursue music for passion and not for profit XY joins a discord for musicians under the pseudonym Yves.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/XY (Miraculous Ladybug), Nino Lahiffe & XY
Comments: 17
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_majka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my aps secret santa gift for the lovely janai 💕💖 I love u very much I hope u enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XYs first name is Xavier-Yves, and Yves is pronounces like Eve

\--> Yves joined the party

BackgroundBassist: welcome! check pins for the intro n also the introduction template

Yves: uhhhh how do I do that?

BackgroundBassist: there's a pin shaped button in the top right of yr screen, click that

#intros

[3 month ago]  
BackgroundBassist: Hello! Welcome to Lets Jam!🎶🇫🇷 where we talk about music we're creating with other Parisian musicians. Plz read the #rules n don't forget to introduce yourself here using the following template:

Nickname  
Age  
Pronouns  
Instruments  
Socials

BackgroundBassist:  
Nickname: Blue  
Age: 21  
Pronouns: he/him  
Instruments: guitar, learning bass  
Socials: [link to KittySection site] [link to YouTube]  
(Edited)

Local goth:  
Hey everyone, I'm Juleka  
19  
She/her 💙💖🤍  
Instruments: bass and guitar

Totally Not Sneaking Out:  
Hey yall! I'm adrien! I prolly won't be here as often bcuz I can't make it to a lot of the Kitty Section practices but I'd still like to be pinged for it

Bring the beet in:  
Bro check the template

Totally Not Sneaking Out:  
Oh! Thanks

Bring the beet in:  
Np man

Bring the beet in:  
Sup im DJLahiffe, 19  
I use he/him  
I write my own music, make mixes, play the violin and the synth  
Check out my stuff here! [SoundCloud link]

Totally Not Sneaking Out:  
Aight trying this again :3  
Hey I'm adrien, I'm 19  
I use he/him and maybe?? thinking abt they/them  
And I play the piano!

rose colored glasses:  
Hello everyone 🌸  
Im rose!  
Im 19 years old  
I use She/her pronouns  
I’m a singer and a songwriter!  
I have a personal blog where I post some snippets of songs im working [link to a blog titled pink dream]

no perCUSSing allowed:  
Hey, im Ivan  
19  
he/him  
Drum player for KS  
Not music related but this is the only social media I really use [link to blog focused on environmental activism]

SewCool:  
hello everyone! I’m mari  
19  
she/her  
I don’t play any instruments Im just here cuz i’m costume designer for Kitty Section n it easier to organize meet ups n stuff if im also here  
since its related to my role as costume designer ill leave my fashion blog link here: [link to MCDesigns]

Trombro:  
Sup, im trombro  
20  
he/him  
I play trombone, also i'm a baritone voice part in choir

Daisy:  
Hello! Im daisy  
18  
she/her  
Im a flute player and a soprano!  
I have an insta where I post about music! [link]

Yves:  
Name: call me yves  
Age: 19  
Pronouns: he/him  
Instruments: voice, synthetic  
Socials: im new to writing and singing music so I dont have a SoundCloud to share haha


	2. Chapter 2

#rules

[3 months ago]  
BackgroundBassist: Aight so for rules it the usual: no racism, xenophobia, homophobia, transphobia, antisemitism etc allowed  
BackgroundBassist: be respectful to the other song writers and musicians. A good rule of thumb is to only give constructive criticism when asked  
BackgroundBassist: also this is a sfw server so no explicit stuff  
BackgroundBassist: Lastly, even tho this is a small server it is a public server so don't ask others for personal information theyre not willing to share  
BackgroundBassist: If there are any issues dm me and ill figure it out  
BackgroundBassist: anything else?

no perCUSSing allowed: Hey is it cool if theres a limit on swearing

Totally Not Sneaking Out: I guess what your saying is  
Totally Not Sneaking Out: you don't want any perCUSSing in the server 

SewCool: shxiehdbsjsk

Bring the beet in: oh boy here he goes *fond eyeroll*

BackgroundBassist: yeah we can do that

Totally Not Sneaking Out: u kno u love it :3

no perCUSSing allowed: its a decent screen name

Totally Not Sneaking Out: !!!! :D

BackgroundBassist: yeah sounds good. No swearing at other members and no overuse if swearing  
BackgroundBassist: cool, if that's everything I'm closing this channel


	3. Chapter 3

#general

\--> Yves joined the party

BackgroundBassist: welcome! check pins for the intro n also the introduction template

Yves: uhhhh how do I do that

BackgroundBassist: there's a pin shaped button in yhe top right fo ur screen, click that

Yves: got it  
Yves: thanks fishy boy

BackgroundBassist: fishy boy????  
BackgroundBassist: I go by blue

Yves: oh yeah I can call u that  
Yves: I just meant cuz of ur user  
Yves: u kmo Bass

BackgroundBassist: the instrument??? 

Totally Not Sneaking Out: brilliant pun dude :3

Yves: ohhhhhhhh

Totally Not Sneaking Out: also welcome yo the server!

Local goth: sjsjsi blue at our next rehearsal

Yves: I dont think hed get any girl w that

Totally Not Sneaking Out: who knows, theres plenty of fish in the sea!  
[😂 2] 

BackgroundBassist: guess ill have yo find a cute fisher bf

Yves: honestly wouldnt it be the opposiye  
Yves: liek fish want me women fear me  
Yves: cuz HES a fish

Local goth: unfortunately ur not safe

Totally Not Sneaking Out: ask and ye shall rec _yves ___

Local goth: I bet theres a cap out there that says men fear me

__

BackgroundBassist: ju plz let me dream abt a cute boy who fishes n also likes the bass

__

Yves: gets urself a boy that puts the ass is Bass

__

Totally Not Sneaking Out: yall I found it! The perfect cap for blue!

BackgroundBassist: thats amazing

__

Local goth: wait as the Actual bassist i have an important qiestion

__

Local goth: how do mermaids feel abt me?

__

Totally Not Sneaking Out: hmmmmm

__

BackgroundBassist: if women fear me they certainly fear y too

__

Local goth: but do they fear me in a sexy way

__

BackgroundBassist: no

__

Local goth: 

__

Totally Not Sneaking Out: well if wr go by the classic cap then fish fear n women want u, but since mermaids r both then they'd feel conflicted!

__

Yves: don't mermaids eat ppl?

__

BackgroundBassist: no thats a syren  
BackgroundBassist: which coincidentally was one of the names i was considering for my motorcycle

__

Totally Not Sneaking Out: I think siren are actually something else  
Totally Not Sneaking Out: like in Greek myths theyre half bird n lure ppl w their singing yo eat u

__

Yves: so either way siren want to eat him

__

BackgroundBassist: no thanks ill just wait for my fisher husband to return from the sea

__

Local goth: u have such waiting wife energy

__

BackgroundBassist: we cant all get together with our best friend we've been pining for for year juleka

__

BackgroundBassist: some of us just have to yearn

__

Totally Not Sneaking Out: m o o d

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my roommate who helped me come up with the idea for this chapter when she told me I was pronouncing Bass wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

#general

SewCool: sjskak I feel like I should pop in here more often

SewCool: nyways blue this is u as an instrument

BackgroundBassist: …

BackgroundBassist: two can play this game

SewCool: lol maybe if I dressed like this

BackgroundBassist: 😍  
BackgroudBassist: yeaj i definitely would've fallen for you if u looked like this

Local goth: blue im not saying u have bad taste  
Local goth: But I'm saying u have bad taste

BackgroundBassist: shut up if u fused u n roses style in middle school itd look like this

Local goth: shut up ur talking to a model ✨

BackgroundBassist yeah and im incredibly proud of you  
BackgroundBassist: but still

BackgroundBassist: perish

Yves: like i kno its a meme but whoever eyes those r, they're real pretty

BackgroundBassist: thanks 😳😳

Yves: np man just stating the fax

Local goth: *snort*  
Local goth: u may think his eyes r pretty but at least I have eyelashes

SewCool: s4dfuygiojqwnd

BackgroundBassist: STOPPPPPPPPPP  
BackgroundBassist: :((((((

Local goth: 😇

Yves: oh yeah if ur eyes r so pretty I would like to sea em

Local goth: I wear colored contacts so actuallt our perish emote is of my eyes  
Local goth:

Yves: damn now I feel left out

Yves:

[BackgroundBassist is typing]

BackgroundBassist: ur eyes are pretty too

Local goth: gay

BackgroundBassist: no u

Local goth:

Local goth: that's bipjobia

BackgroundBassist: bipjopia

BackgroundBassist: also gimme i sec I can get our bot to put the shimmer on your eyes too  
BackgroundBassist: 

Yves: thabk u

BackgroundBassist: no problem

SewCool: every time hawkmoth sends an akuma taht ruins my plans i suffer from bipjobia  
[🤝 2]

Local goth:

BackgroundBassist:

Yves: 

BackgroundBassist:

Local goth: he looks at me

Yves:

Local goth: nd I look at him

BackgroundBassist: Jules I see u

Local goth: and he LOOKS AT ME

yves: 

Yves: ????

Local goth: AND I LOOK AT HIIIIIIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea for this is entirely based off of this masterpiece https://chatnoirinette.tumblr.com/post/614084145780604928/luxy-rights-this-is-called-he-lukaxys-at


	5. Chapter 5

#general

Yves: wait so what instruments do yall play?

Daisy: I sing n play flute!

Bring the beet in: u can check out roles to see but, yeah, I mix tapes n play the synth  
also been fiddling w neural networks

Yves: Whats that

Bring the beet in: u feed a computer program clips of diff songs and it learns from them n makes a short melody clip

Yves: Huh thats pretty cool

Bring the beet in: yeah! dyou wanna hear a bit

Yves: yeah dude

Bring the beet in: aight  
[sound_waves.mp3]

Daisy: Oohhh that sounds cute! Kinda like a music box

Yves: is that ur usual sound

Bring the beet in: no, not at all. But I wanted to look at softer tones cuz i wanna compose a song for my girl  
[🥺1]

Yves: thats so sweet dj

Bring the beet in: Thanks, I love her a lot n wanna write her something to show it, you know

Daisy: im sure it'll turn out great!

Yves: yeah dude

Bring the beet in: thanks yall, rn im still tryna find a vibe for it, you know

Yves: thats valid man

Bring the beet in: what abt yall? Writing any music?

Daisy: nah I'm looking for scores that can challenge my range rn  
Daisy: we have a talent show coming up at my school

Yves: uhhh I'm kinda knew to writing music, im kinda messing round with my synth n hoping I come up q smth good

Bring the beet in: yoooooo another synthetic player  
Bring the beet in: 🤜

Yves: uhhhhh how does this work  
Yves: 🤛

Bring the beet in: nice  
Bring the beet in: so how long you been playing

Yves: uhh 4 years  
Yves: but mostly covers....

Bring the beet in: that's valid dude, gotta start somewhere

Yves: yeah thats true...  
Yves: idk ig I feel like i should be further along w it since I call myself a musician

Daisy: musicians come in all kinds of forms  
Daisy: not everyone needs to write music, and there's so many instruments to choose from  
[👆1]

Bring the beet in: yeah dude, even if ur goal is to become a songwriter, theres nothing wrong w aknowledging that ur just starting out

Yves: ig ur right guys  
Yves: thabjs  
Yves: thanks

Bring the beet in: no problem man

Daisy: of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a friend who messes w neural networks so I thought it'd be neat to include em


End file.
